Dreams Reflected in a Cup of Sake
by Seravy
Summary: There is no Houki upon Mt. Hou" is what the nyosen are saying. But that response hides a simple literal truth: Hourin is not dead.
1. Chapter 1

Shu-ou Ranshou (酒王 濫觴), reign 380 years

Shu-ou was the empress of Hou (芳) after the lawless reign of Shi-ou (施王) and the harsh reign of Retsu-ou (洌王).

The posthumous title of Shu (酒), meaning liquor, was chosen for Ranshou's love of this intoxicating beverage, a passion that overflowed into Hou's culture and economy, turning this kingdom into the finest brewer of wines and spirits among the twelve kingdoms. The winters may be bitter and unforgiving, but under Shu-ou's prosperous reign, the people's stomachs and hearts are always warmed by a large vat of rice wine, passed around from family to strangers to enemies alike.

Amidst the conflicting portrayals and scandalous rumours surrounding this eccentric and cunning empress, poems, paintings and other art forms have all paid their tribute to Shu-ou and here I am, giving you mine. However, unlike my predecessors, I choose to speak aloud of what has only been gossiped in secret or euphemistically expressed in poems and plays.

Derived from official records, personal interviews and my own deductions, here I write that Ranshou and her Taiho (台補) were lovers, truly two halves of one. I do not comprehend the hesitation in naming this fact. Perhaps some fear to attach such human emotions to the sacred beast kirin (麒麟). Others vehemently protest in the name of Hou's dignity and our late empress's reputation. But I ask you all: What is shameful of a love that played such a pivotal role in giving us the Hou we know of today? It is a truth that Ranshou herself never intended to hide by bestowing the name Rei (儷), meaning "companion", upon her Taiho (台補).

--Mei Tsuishi (鳴 立紫), courtesy name Risaku (俐朔)  
Third Year Student of Hoso (蒲蘇) University  
Gyokuzui (玉髓) year 426


	2. Chapter 2

I. 反逆 Rebellion

The kingdom of Hou (芳) lies in the northwest corner of the twelve kingdoms. Year 6 of Eiwa (永和) marked the end of Emperor Chuutatsu's (仲韃) reign. He was a man of ruthless purity, steadfast in his belief of the people's corruption. To control the boundless evils that he saw, the laws were tightened until most lived in poverty and fear of persecution.

Heaven's wrath of this injustice soon befell Hou's kirin in the form of shitsudou (失道), a deadly illness that could only be cured if the ruler changes his oppressive ways. Should he fail to do so, the kirin will die and the ruler will lose his immortality and follow within a year.

Chuutatsu heeded this warning by draining the last bit of mercy from his inhumane laws until even the sickly were executed for taking a day's rest from the fields. Within a single year, three hundred thousand of Hou's citizens were persecuted and killed. Unable to bear this despair no longer, the armies of the eight provinces rallied together and marched through Hoso (蒲蘇), the capital city, and into the inner sanctum of Youshun Palace (鷹隼宮).

* * *

The sour stench of blood was everywhere, seeping into her bones along with the tumultuous war cries that rampaged the palace. Despite the pandemonium outside, she could hear herself breath, shallow and rhythmic. It had been thirty years since she last felt so peaceful.

A strike of pain, distinct from the disease that was torturing her, clawed at her heart. The kirin of Hou gave a bloodcurdling scream, reaching out towards nothingness, as a suffocating emptiness poured into her chest, mourning the severed bond between eternal master and servant.

"The emperor… the aura of the emperor has been decimated!"

Once again, she had lost her other half. It didn't hurt any less except this time, a shameful part of her sighed in relief, liberated after waiting for so long.

Her thin frail arms struggled to support her weight but Hourin persisted with the last remaining bit of her strength. Even when her nyokai (女怪) offered to help from within the depths of her shadow, she just thanked her and continued to maneuver her body into an upright position. It was the least she could do after having done nothing to prevent this madness.

Nearby, the Imperial consort Kaka (佳花) released a fearful wail, huddling closer to her innocent daughter. Rapid flickers of torches danced through the paper sealing of the wooden door. Hordes of solid stomps thumped into her ears, getting louder and clearer by the second.

"Do something, Hourin!"

The consort's voice was as shrill and demanding as ever, a sound that she had learned to fear over the years. But no longer would she need to heed another command that left those red painted lips. Her lord was dead and the desperation within this merciless woman tickled her with humour. She would have laughed too if the consort hadn't robbed her of that ability.

"There is nothing I could do," came Hourin's toneless reply.

"You useless beast, I order you to!! Transform into a kirin, call out your shirei (使令), do something!!"

The door was then hacked open, a gust tainted with the thick smell of blood whirling in along with the soldier's wrathful presences. The consort and princess were restrained as the governor of Kei Province, Gekkei (月渓), walked in with the severed head of her master clutched in his left fist. He threw it upon the ground and Hourin paid her last respects to Hou-ou Chuutatsu.

Next fell the consort's head, her daughter forced to witness this atrocity. The odour of blood intensified tenfold, making Hourin's head spin with numbness, her beastly instincts shirking back with disgust. To a kirin, this was an unnecessary act of revenge, but she had long lost the right to protest injustices of this kingdom.

The freshly blooded sword, bathed in her lord's and his wife's lives now approached her.

"Taiho, I wish for you to understand as well the two generations of despair suffered by the people because of the tyrants that you chose," said the Kei provincial lord.

Hourin looked into his steely gaze and saw the pain that hid beneath them. She could only guess how much courage it took for this man to lead this rebellion and stain his hands with the blood of a friend he once loved and respected. Closing her eyes, a cold tear slipped down her face. Fate was being more than generous by having this noble man deliver her punishment. She wished Hou prosperity and for the Heavens to bless this kingdom with a kirin much better than her wretched self. Giving a weak nod, Hourin obliged her end.

The initial kiss of the blade was cold like an icicle dragging from where her neck connected with her shoulders down to her chest. For a brief moment, she felt nothing until pain blossomed like searing lava. Why? Only decapitation could kill immortals like her and her master but the wetness of her own blood buried her desperate query.

Gekkei caught her as she fell, and gently, ever so carefully, laid her down, his armoured body covering her from sight. Hourin watched him remove a container from within his left sleeve which he then proceeded to empty over her wound. _More blood._ Some of it even splashed onto her face, pain being the only agent battling unconsciousness. Does he hate her so much as to not even spare her a quick death?

"Proceed to the East wing for Kanmei!" boomed Gekkei.

"What about the body?" one asked. Through her fading vision, Hourin recognized that stout man above Gekkei's shoulder, the one who worshipped and praised the consort's beauty just a week ago. Beside him was his second-in-command who complimented his compliments that very same day.

"We should ride it out and parade it before the people!" this other suggested.

"Though unforgivable sins have been committed, respect must be paid in honour of Heaven," said Gekkei, firmly, "Taiho's body shall rest beside the emperor as per tradition."

"But my lord--!"

"Must we sully this rebellion with further dishonour?! Now hurry out before Kanmei escapes!"

No one else dared to say otherwise, trudging out just as loudly as they came. The worn out face of the governor of Kei hovered over her and that was the last thing Hourin saw before she was engulfed by a cold darkness.

Thus, the Eight Province Rebellion (八州反逆) ended Chuutatsu's short reign of thirty years. For his innocence and absolute intolerance of sin, Chuutatsu was given the posthumous title of Retsu-ou (洌王), the pure emperor.

Most people would deem this the beginning of Shu-ou's reign but dynasties do not end and start with such definite lines. Like a tapestry, millions of threads overlap to spin history as we know it.


	3. Chapter 3

II. 死 Death

Details of how the Taiho survived the Eight Province Rebellion are vague in official history. The account implicitly acknowledged by the Imperial Court was that Taiho's devised death was contrived by the eight provincial lords collectively. That, however, fails to explain the political isolation faced by the leader of the rebellion, Haikouhon (裴行本), courtesy name Gekkei (月渓), after Shu-ou (酒王) ascended the throne.

Omitting elements of sorcery or Heaven's involvement, that leaves the version in which Shu-ou herself had come to her Taiho's rescue. As much as I am fond of that rendition myself, past traveling registries indicate that Shu-ou passed north into Kon province (欽州) the night of the rebellion. The overwhelming amount of circumstantial evidence--which shall be apparent later on-- also refutes this depiction. Even if Shu-ou was present, the question of how Taiho was smuggled out of the palace remains unanswered.

The journal of former Taishi (太師), Ryu Sou-un (劉 蒼雲), courtesy name, Chinshi (珍孳), offers one possibility. Though she came into office after the passing of Gekkei, their deep friendship began since her time as a travelling healer. It would be no surprise if Gekkei had confided in Chinshi and asked for her aid in this matter.

Here is an excerpt dated three days prior to the rebellion:

_  
"…I prefer to write naught but of shrubs and pressure points but diaries are supposed to record everything, so I must mention Gekkei's visit today. That righteously annoying man brings nothing but trouble. In all honesty, I care not either way if the kirin lives or dies. The duty I have chosen for myself is to help those fortunate enough to cross paths with me throughout my travels. That does not encompass sneaking into the palace to steal a kirin three quarters-dead. But the man had to kow-tow. To think I was to leave for Kyou _(恭) _tomorrow. Curse you, Gekkei. And you too, Heaven."_

Skipping over eight entries of patient records, this next excerpt is presumably written five days after the rebellion, detailing the rescue.

_  
"Five days now and the kirin continues to lay there feverish and unconscious. Gekkei suggested a journey to Mt. Hou. I suggested that he was an idiot. What are the odds of surviving youma attacks at both the border and the Yellow Sea while dragging an invalid along? Not to mention how annoying it'd be with said invalid mumbling incoherently and moaning in pain throughout the entire journey. Men. So reckless. Of course, that was not what I said. Kirins can live through anything short of a beheading, so I know she'll be up and galloping eventually. And that was what I told him._

_But I really do not understand why it is taking her so long to awaken. Her wound has healed well but alas, I am not acquainted with shitsudou _(失道) _as with a kirin's weak constitution to blood. I am rather curious but it's not an illness worth studying as it will only apply to twelve persons/beasts in the world… (note for study: Are kirins half beasts, beasts with a human guise or persons with mystical powers? My thorough observations so far have found no anatomical difference between a kirin and a person)_

_I'm exhausted but I need to remain awake until Tofu gets her sleep. That kirin has been nothing but trouble. I don't see what is so sacred about it though it certainly needs to be pampered like its sacred. The moment it wakes up, the kirin better be on its knees, crying with thanks, especially since me and Tofu risked our lives for it. And I suppose I'd have to write about that too... Curse you, diary. May fire lick your pages until you're nothing but black ashes._

_That night, the armies of the eight provinces alighted the palace like molten lava, their torches setting fire to the skies. With only three hundred palace guards along the warpath, Gekkei won a swift victory. Casualties were counted at a hundred and twelve. Me and my apprentice played our roles as healers until the dead of the night._

_Guards were sparse along the way just as Gekkei said. Most were busy with the aftermath in the outer parts. We entered the Inner Palace with a written order from Gekkei. If anyone were to ask, we were to say that we were making sure that no one hurt or dead were left behind._

_We found Eimin Palace _(永眠宮), _the Palace of Eternal Slumber, without fail. There were no guards for fear of vandalism. Even with just a single dim oil lamp, the grandeur of this tall lonely tower left me in awe; only plants and diseases could do that usually. We entered using the key that Gekkei had given us beforehand. Inside, stone staircases spiralled high until it disappeared into the darkness. The ashes of past rulers are lined chronologically from top to bottom along the circular walls, from those closest to Heaven to those closest to us in time. I've heard that on a full moon, moonlight would flush down from the glass dome at the peak of the tower to enshrine the stone alter at the centre of Eimin Palace. It is the alter upon which the ritual Jougetsu _(乘月) _takes place._

_Tonight, however, the coffins upon the alter were shrouded in darkness. The one in the middle was the emperor's coffin, leaving the one lying horizontally below it the Saiho's _(宰補). _We opened the coffin lid at which point I had to practically stuff my fist into Tofu's mouth to keep her from screaming. That girl really has nerves as soft as tofu._

_A sheet completely soaked in blood was wrapped around the kirin's head, neck and shoulders to disguise the wound as a beheading. Feeling for a pulse, I was certain that I would be taking away a corpse until a faint beating touched my middle and forefinger. The wonders of immortality. (If only it wasn't cruel to dissect immortals while they are still alive)_

_From the luggage on our backs, we removed two layers of bed sheets and lined it over the stretcher. I could sense my apprentice's rising trepidation but nevertheless, we dipped our hands in and placed the body onto the stretcher. Then we wrapped up the sheets and made certain that no blood was left behind as best as we could with the little light that we had. Since I had the upper body, I had to wipe my hands on the sheets._

_From our years on the road, me and Tofu had no trouble carrying the weight but it was our own nerves that were hard to bear. Going in was easy, leaving with such a dangerous burden within our hands was not. I could feel Tofu shaking through the stretcher._

_Thankfully, the journey back to the front gates went smoothly. We were stopped once but I said we were on our way to returning a dead friend to her family in Teinei_(鼎寧_), a city half a day's ride from Hoso _(蒲蘇). _Those two guards gave sad looks of understanding then let us passed._

_From there, we rode to the empty house that Gekkei had once again readied in advance. It was modest but clean, furnished with everything that I had asked for and a scrumptious meal on the table (unfortunately, it was cold). That man truly placed his heart into this. I just hope he knows that this does not square the debt between us._

_We worked tirelessly until the morning sun rose. Buckets after buckets of clean water left the room red. I had seen wounds far worst in my time but as I treated the kirin--"_

* * *

Unfortunately, the rest of this entry was ripped from the diary. Nevertheless, we now have a plausible set of events set into motion by Gekkei, who was the governor of Kei province at the time.

After the ritual of Jougetsu (乘月), where the emperor and kirin would be judged by heaven for one day and night, Retsu-ou was cremated then returned to the stone alter at Eimin Palace. As per the covenant between kirin and shirei, no one questioned the Taiho's absence when her coffin was opened. Six days later, on a day of good fortune, Retsu-ou took his place next to Shi-ou (施王). Beside him is an urn of gold, the kirin's colour of jubilation. Traditionally, in place of ashes, the urn would contain a single item beloved by the Taiho. The one by Retsu-ou was left empty.

* * *

Swaying between reality and oblivion, she could feel herself screaming mutely as her nightmare clung to her like a wet kimono. What she dreamt of she could not remember except that it was long and terrifying. Pain and the smell of blood began to creep upon her blurry senses. She wanted to run away but her ill and useless body pinned her still, forcing her to savour every moment as the agony grew.

Something cool then touched her lips, a thin stream of sweetness slipping into her sere mouth and throat. Hourin choked but the water eased the pain a little, scooping her consciousness back into the real world.

"Taiho, you're awake!"

"Who?"

"I am Toufu (冬芙). Chinshi-sensei's (珍孳) apprentice."

The two names rolled in her head like a ship lost at sea. Hourin strained to put a face upon that foreign name and saw a young girl with a tired but kind smile by her side.

"Taiho have been unconscious for fifteen days," said Toufu as she dabbed a silk handkerchief over her brow, "Thank the Heavens you have come back to us."

Confused, the memory of what she last saw fell before her eyes. Hourin dragged a heavy arm to her chest, gingerly tracing upwards to her neck. Thick bandages lurking just beneath a thin garment of silk surrounded the area and realization fell upon her like an avalanche of stones; her lord was dead but she wasn't. A salty tang stung the ridge of her nose and a strangled cry left her throat. Her heart yearned for her master like the broken end of a kite string fluttering in the winds.

"Why?"

Hourin closed her eyes, begging Heaven for an answer.

"Taiho?"

"I should be dead," whispered Hourin, too tired to cry. Her mind felt clearer than it had been in months, the maddening pain burning from within curbed. She knew from experience that those were the first signs of shitsudou leaving her body.

Toufu looked away as though she was intruding on something private. She was usually very good with patients, striking conversations to cheer them up or placing a warm pat on their arm to ease their suffering. Her teacher had told her to treat the Saiho as she would anybody else but that proved to be impossible. No words felt kind enough, no gesture warm enough.

"Please rest," said Toufu, unsure of what else to say, "Taiho is safe here. Lord Gekkei made sure of it."

It was a slip of the tongue. Toufu bit her lip in hopes that her mistake will pass by unnoticed but in silence, Hourin had already grasped onto that familiar name. Something wild and primitive possessed her, giving her strength to fight against this wretched confinement for salvation.

"Taiho! You're still too weak!" protested Toufu, pushing Hourin back down with as little force as possible.

"I need to see Gekkei-dono," said the kirin of Hou, her throat throbbing with every word. Unable to overpower her caretaker, she clung to the sleeves of Toufu's navy _haori_, a mid length overcoat.

"Taiho must rest!"

"I need to see him!"

Hou's Saiho was giving a command but Toufu didn't know what to do except yell out repeatedly for her teacher while trying her best to calm the Taiho down. Soon, a short stout woman in her fifties wobbled in half asleep, a disgruntled look plastered on her weathered face.

"Chinshi-sensei!" exclaimed Toufu, relieved, "Taiho says she needs to see Lord Gekkei!"

With an unreadable look, the sleep gone from her sluggish posture, the stout woman stared hard at the kirin of Hou, who returned the gaze with the same intensity. Toufu worried that her teacher was seriously debating on going back to sleep until suddenly, Chinshi turned around with the curt promise of going to fetch Gekkei before she could make the offer herself.

Dead silence fell upon the room. As a distraction, Toufu made repeated offers of water and broth but was rejected each time, even ignored. In the end, all she could do was watch from afar. Those pallid lips and ashen skin marred by grotesque patches the colour of dried blood seeped into her heart and made her ache. Only a monster could bear to let such cruelty befall such a beautiful creature.

The candles were changed three times before the door creaked open. Without even taking a single step into the room, the Kei provincial lord fell to his knees, hands flat upon the cold tiles then pressed his forehead into the back of his hands. Behind him, Chinshi shook her head.

"For my insolence and treachery, I am prepared for whatever punishment Taiho deems fit."

Deaf to his words, the frenzy in Hourin renewed itself. She didn't dare lay eyes upon him, allowing the madness in her chest to take over. Between Toufu's interference and her own stiff torpid movements, Hourin stumbled off the bed, laying sprawled across the floor. The young apprentice was immediately by her side but she commanded her to stay back. This was something she had to do on her own. Inside, her heart was pounding hard against her chest, beads of sweat wetting her forehead. Using the bed as leverage, Hourin gathered her leaden legs and placed her weight onto her knees. Beside her, Toufu gasped while Gekkei bellowed a "Taiho". She ignored them both.

Steadying her torso, Hourin dropped her hands to the floor then sunk the weight of her head. To her horror, the ground drew no closer. How was this possible? Her right shoulder was useless, her left had barely any strength and yet her elbows remained locked as if a pillar of stone stood between her forehead and the ground. If not him, then who? She opened her mouth, but not a single syllable of the vow left her throat. A kirin bows to no one but her master. A kirin never makes a false pledge. What Heaven has decided cannot be altered.

Some distance away, the young apprentice had prostrated herself in awe and fear. Gekkei, unable to prevail over formalities and his guilt, remained where he was while begging her to stand. Hourin had no illusions as to why she was kept alive. It was a reality that assaulted her the moment she opened her eyes. Gekkei had been her hope. Without it, a daunting kingdom of unknown and strangers stood before her. Twice was more than enough. Leaning into the bed, she marvelled at how easy it was to give up.

"Kill me."

A kirin yields everything; her compassion to the people, her entirety to her master. For once, she wanted something for herself.

"Taiho!" gasped Gekkei in horror.

"Kill me," repeated Hourin. For everything that she had done and for everything that was done to her, she deserved and desired death.

Gekkei straightened himself only to kow-tow again less than an arms length from her.

"I humbly apologize for bringing this upon Taiho at such an inappropriate moment but the lands are drying up, youma are already gathering around the borders and attacking villages nearby the coast. Natural disasters and diseases will surely soon follow. The people need a new ruler forthwith and only Taiho could give them one."

All this she knew already but alas, she had no compassion left for it resonate with. She had heard something quite similar after the passing of her first emperor. It had given her strength at the time. 'For the people' she had thought. This time, it was like a curse that robbed her pain of voice, forcing her to haul her onerous duty upon her shoulders for a third time. In the end though, it matters not. Given a few days time, she'll regain her strength and her final act of compassion shall grant them brand new hope.

Taking her dead silence as compliance, Gekkei asked Toufu to help her to the bed. She allowed the girl to maneuver her as she pleased while the Kei provincial lord bid her well and departed. Had she been a 'ki'(麒), a male kirin, he probably would have stayed.

"I'll take over."

The woman by the door, silent throughout that confrontation, finally made her presence known. She strolled in then began shooing her disciple out.

Shocked and concerned, Toufu was rather reluctant to leave. After all, her mentor was never known for diligence nor tact. Given the Saiho's fragile state of mind, a tongue lashing from the fiery tempered healer would surely end in disaster. Toufu had seen Chinshi drive a terminal patient to suicide before.

"Worry not. I risked my arse to save the kirin's. Not about to squander my own efforts. Now be a good girl and shoo."

Toufu hesitated but also noted the rare note of seriousness in her mentor's eyes. Though Chinshi could be intolerable at times, she was a good healer and a woman of her words. Nodding, Toufu closed the door behind her as she exited.

Alone now, the short woman ambled towards her patient without respect nor disrespect. And after cracking her knuckles a few times, Chinshi swung an open palm into an unguarded cheek. She made it so the sting will last a while without drawing blood.

"Awake now?"

Speechless, Hourin stared at the sun-weathered face of this eccentric healer. What had just occurred is punishable by death. However, not seeming to care that she had just committed a capital offence, Chinshi eased herself onto the wooden stool by the bed then removed a bamboo pipe out from the left sleeve of her old grey haori.

"As nice words and pathetic begging obviously failed, let us attempt reason."

That night, Ryu Sou-un, Chinshi, made the kirin of Hou a promise that kept her alive until she found her third and final empress five years later.


	4. Chapter 4

III. 交渉 Negotiations

The Five Mountains (五山) of the Yellow Sea (黄海) stand tall at the centre of the twelve kingdoms. Of these mountains, the one to the east, Mt. Hou (蓬山), bears the Self-Sacrifice Tree (捨身木), the only tree in the world which yields the ranka (卵果) of kirins (麒麟). Once a kirin is born, they become masters of Mt. Hou, known as Houzanko (蓬山公), until they select a ruler and return to their kingdoms. When a kirin dies, the next ranka will bud within a year. That is perhaps the gravest flaw to the Taiho's fabricated death; an illusion that undoes itself in a year's time.

However, the façade withstood inquires from Hou and neighbouring kingdoms as the _nyosen_, female sages that care for the Houzanko, held their usual mysterious silence. Envoys persistent enough received the vague reply of _"There is no Houki (_峯麒_) upon Mt. Hou"_; an ambiguous statement, deliberately misleading while contending a literal truth: the nonexistence of a Houki. I do not intend to judge the validity of Mt. Hou's actions but that such a ploy was necessary once again attests to the people's hatred at the time.

So it was assumed that the next kirin of Hou was male, a ki (麒). To explain 'his' absence, many believed that the series of shoku (蝕) along the Ken Seas (乾海) that year had affected Mt. Hou as well, sending Houki (峯麒) to the world beyond the Sea of Emptiness (虚海), Hourai (蓬莱).

When the Taiho revealed herself five years later, the deception appalled the people of Hou. Seven of the twelve kingdoms denounced Mt. Hou of interfering with another kingdom's affairs, a grave violation of Heaven's Mandate.

The leader of the _nyosen_, Hekikagenkun Gyokuyou (碧霞玄君 玉葉) countered the accusation like so: _"There is no Houki for such a creature does not exist. Secondly, Hou Taiho was relieved of her position as Saiho (_宰補_) the moment Retsu-ou passed away. Those upon Mt. Hou did nothing more than carry out their sacred duty of protecting and caring for the Houzanko Hourin until the next ruler of Hou was found. That all is well at Mt. Hou is indisputable proof of Heaven's sanction."_

However, Hekikagenkun's explanation failed to stop the flood of indignant anger and vicious rumours. Mt. Hou was even suspected of taking part in the Eight Province Rebellion itself. Of course, once Shu-ou proved herself a competent empress, the outrage subsided though it did set a precedent to the extent of Mt. Hou's influence over a kingdom's kirin.

For the next five years, official history records the Taiho disguising herself as Chinshi's second apprentice, aiding the healer in her research and noble cause. Many historians dispute this claim as propaganda to better the Taiho's poor reputation at the time. Exposure to blood would have also been likely and frequent given Chinshi's profession, challenging the Taiho's ability to endure those conditions on top of the hardships of common life. In the end, most concluded that Gekkei had sent loyal subjects to escort the Taiho on her search for the next ruler. However, this assumption is without witness or evidence. Moreover, the absence of Gekkei's most trusted would have raised suspicion.

On the other hand, we have Chinshi's journals which support official history with day-to-day accounts, detailing the Taiho's disguise and struggles up until Shu-ou was found. I wish I could have included all those entries but the topic of Shu-ou will go unaddressed for at least another five volumes. Important as they all are, I've chosen a few key entries to represent those quiet missing years while providing a little bit of humour on such a grave topic.

The following excerpt is dated thirty three days after the Eight Province Rebellion:

_  
"I have had just about enough of that whiny spoiled troublesome kirin. How she manages to be self-important and self-loathing at the same time is beyond me. I've already relented on the monk disguise, the least she could do is let me cut off a little hair. It's not as if I'm shaving her bald, but she had to go on that rant about how 'a kirin never cuts her mane' and 'I will not suffer this indignity' in that snooty accent of hers. I tried completing the deed while she slept last night but her kyuuki _(窮奇) _youma pounced out of nowhere and nearly ate me alive. Ungrateful ingrate. And they say kirin are compassionate creatures. Lies. Tis fortunate that I already took a sample while she was unconscious. See notes on 'Kirin comparison – Hair'._

_Note II: the kirin has healed well but her colour remains sickly. Pulse is steady but shows signs of poisoning. I asked the kirin about this and she said it was because of her exposure to blood and that it'll go away given time." _

This next entry was written a day after the one above:

_  
"Curse it all Tofu ratted me to Gekkei. The stupid girl seriously thought I was going to get eaten by the kirin's youma. It got embarrassing very quickly with the kirin on one end of the room, me with a pair of big scissors on the other and Gekkei walking in on us like that. In the end, we 'compromised' and decided to dye the kirin's hair brown with ground jincha _(儿茶) _root. With hair that could mop the floor clean, she needs 4 portions, more than enough for 7-10 patients depending on their condition. To make things worse, the kirin baths herself every damn day and the colour comes off the moment it touches water._

_Does no one other than myself sense how impractical and foolish this is? Just imagine if it rained. You'd think that a suicidal creature would be more concerned about her angst than her appearance. Curse you, kirin. May you trip and fall into a lake and get chased by an angry mob. And you too, Gekkei. May you go poor from buying jincha.(experiment: try using the kirin's jincha bath water. If it works, the jincha won't go to waste.)_

_Then she had to fight me on names too. Tis just a name! What's wrong with Satofu _(炸豆腐)?! _Deep fried tofu is delicious and nutritious and makes her sound like a real apprentice of mine. Tis good fortune that she knows not of my first choice,"stinky tofu" _(臭豆腐). _(note: buy shutoufu _(臭豆腐). _Been craving those.)_

_Anyways, I suggested other names but she complained that they were men's names. If people were looking, it would be a female kirin so I thought it made perfect sense for her to have a man's name. Besides, she has one of those boy-girl faces. Given the right attire and if she kept her mouth shut, the kirin would make a convincing pretty boy. I said that and she locked herself in her room for the rest of the day. In the end, Tofu threatened to call Gekkei so we 'compromised'. Again. I hate that word._

_And might I mention how picky the kirin was even with girls' names. Gyokuyou _(玉葉) _was too common. Aren _(亜連) _was too crude. But if I asked what she wanted, she'd say nothing. In the end, the kirin settled on Toumou _(冬蒙), _the name of Tofu's sister. Think she was a soldier. Can't remember. Good thing she didn't fuss about clothing. I'd have slapped her around good. Think it's 'cause it was plain enough that she couldn't tell they were men's robes. Now, we just have to work on the accent and a few survival skills. I swear if I had known that it'd be this troublesome, I would have never said anything. But alas, the kirin has no where else to go._

_Gekkei said he was going to keep her. And I called him a stupid ox. That man would dote on her until the guilt drove her insane. Left to her own vices, the kirin will drive herself insane. Either way, she'll be dead in a matter of days, promise or no promise. With me, at least I'll work her until she'd be too tired to sulk. And if I'm dragging her around everywhere, it'll have the same effect of a search which I know she isn't very keen on doing. Heaven knows why I keep sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. I swear I've been cursed since that damned rebellion._

_And I still stand by my monk choice. No hair, no giveaway. Though the brows would need to go too then. (note: remember to dye the kirin's eyebrows and other body hair) _

Notice Chinshi's word choice: 'Self-loathing', 'suicidal', 'insane'. These all indicate the Taiho's fragility and guilt-ridden conscience, a factor most historians neglect to include, proving Chinshi's necessity, or at least a guardian who could handle this delicate situation.

Note: in these following entries, the Taiho is referred to as "Satofu" (炸豆腐).

* * *

_Second day of the Eleventh month of Eiwa Year 6.  
Cold. Some snow._

_Arrived at Kouron _(徨崙) _of Ou Province _(黄州). _Will be staying here for the winter months. Started to organize notes. Went to buy supplies for experiments. No lessons today; had Tofu take Satofu around the city and teach her the art of frugality. Also told her to buy something with her first salary. No surprise but Satofu did not pass her haggling test. Just gave it all to some beggar before getting swarmed. People say kirin are compassionate and merciful. Looked like plain ol' stupidity to me. I didn't want to get mobbed so I waited at the inn. Some lessons are best learned through experience. The two of them didn't make it back until midday. Satofu even had her outer robes and shoes stolen. Haven't laughed so hard in quite a while._

_It was for her own good but the stupid girl thought I did it out of spite. Still thinks this whole apprentice thing is some sort of revenge plot. The only reason she has yet to complain is because she takes this as her punishment. She may be older but she most certainly doesn't act like it. Has she any idea how many people would kill themselves for the honour of being my apprentice? Ungrateful beast. Nonetheless, she is my apprentice and I'll treat her as such. I do like her stubbornness. What she doesn't learn the first time, she'll persist until it's etched into her bones. A lot of broken pride." _

* * *

_  
Twentieth day of the fifth month of Eiwa Year 7.  
Mild rain._

_Arrived at Banhoku _(曼濮) _of Haku Province _(珀州). _Yet another big city. I hate big cities. Interesting diseases tend to gather in little villages in the middle of nowhere. Especially up in the mountains. Alas, Satofu needs more time before we could move away from those with her cleanly habits._

(skipped over patient records and other notes)

_Tofu: Gave her a few patients. Got 5 of 10 diagnoses correct. Kept turning colds and coughs into something much more serious than it is. A woman was so spooked, she ran away thinking that she was going to die of some unknown disease. Satofu had to chase her down three streets to tell her she was just dehydrated. Who knew that scrawny body had such fast legs._

_Satofu: Dealing much better when facing streets full of refugees. Starting to act like a real apprentice. Some much deserved respect for her mentor too. Sent her on an errand to get some supplies and to organize the new herbs. Came back depressed. It's tough when everyone around is cursing your name and blaming you for everything. But at least she now knows I wasn't lying. I don't know what it is that got those six baboons to go through with the rebellion but it can't be anything good. They're quiet now but greed is a beast without patience. From the look of things here, Waton _(話通) _is already testing Gekkei's bottom-line; locals are saying that many old laws are still around despite the new decree. Notably the high taxes. If Gekkei is to see past a decade, a new ruler must ascend the throne forthwith. In the very least, it'll keep those four wishy-washy cowards at bay. Even Gaiyou _(崔曄) _wouldn't raise arms against those numbers. _

* * *

_Sixth day of the Eight month of Eiwa Year 8.  
Hot and dry._

_Tenth day at Kon Province _(欽州) _with the mountain tribe, Rawari _(らわり).

(skipped over patient records and other notes)

_Tofu: Worked all day with patients from the rockslide. Showing much improvement with her bone-resetting and tetsu-da (__跌打__) techniques. Can't believe I'm writing this but she's obsessing over this sweet-talking muscle boy with the broken arm and dislocated shoulder. Little girls._

_Satofu: With all the blood around, I stuck her with medicine cooking duties. Lots of practice with herb mixing. Confused a few herbs but passable job. Being away from cities also seems to be doing her some good. Traded her salary for a bamboo dizi (_笛子_), a side-blown flute, from a villager. Good sign that she did something for herself. During Shi-ou's era, I've heard stories of Satofu's talent in music. Apparently they weren't exaggerating. Three boys proposed to her after her impromptu performance when trying out the dizi. Tofu wasn't too happy that her muscle boy was one of them. But I had to ban Satofu from playing in front of patients. Sad sulky music is not good for a recovering soul. But now that she has an outlet of sort, I won't have to sleep with one eye open in case she decides to off herself. She's a good girl. Just a little hurt and a little lonely. _

* * *

_  
Sixteenth day of the twelfth month of Eiwa Year 10.  
Freezing. Knee-high snow._

_Day thirteen at Kichigen _(吉原) _of Ryuu Province _(隆州).

(skipped over research notes)

_Tofu: Test. Topic was acupuncture and she did very well. Her diagnoses were also accurate (9 out of 10). Her problem is when prescribing the cure. Kept making these careless mistakes when having to put everything together. They're not wrong, just not the best course of treatment._

_Satofu: Tried to teach her wound stitching. Did not go well. I knew there was a reason why I didn't teach her something so basic. Though her tolerance for blood seemed to have increased over the years. Anyways, taught her the finer points of pulse reading and diagnosis instead. Gotten quite proficient at medicine cooking and herb preparation. Patients could now take my scripts to her and she'd handle the rest. Probably because that's what she gets stuck doing most of the time anyways. She'd make a decent healer with more training._

_Tonight, we also had a little talk before bed. Don't know what triggered it but probably the most she had said to me thus far. She actually apologized for a spat we had a long time ago. I personally do not recall this incident but apparently she had called me cruel and cold-blooded when I didn't give medicine to a mother of three because of our limited supplies (the herbs the mother needed was enough to save three other patients)._

_Also, she asked me if I hated her. I said she tried her best and no one could ask for more. It's not a satisfying answer but her burden is not something I could understand. Then, to my surprise, she actually admitted that she didn't want to find the next ruler. A good part of me agrees. She then added that she truly hasn't felt the ruler's presence at all so far like she was worried that I would get the wrong impression._

* * *

Hopefully these entries were enough to convey the plausibility of the Taiho's journey with Chinshi. As shown, the Taiho's façade as an apprentice was a gradual process of learning. Chinshi also made adjustments to her route to accommodate the Taiho's needs, starting with cities before moving onto isolated villages like Rawari as mentioned in one of the entries. Notice also how her tone softened as time wore on, from seeing the Taiho as a burden to an asset, from a sacred beast to her apprentice.

I would also like to bring your attention to the names cited in the fourth exert: Gaigensou(崔元綜), courtesy name Gaiyou (崔曄) and Rushitoku (婁師德), courtesy name Waton (話通). Both were provincial lords of that era of Mou and Haku province respectively.

Chinshi's journals rarely mention anything political. That she wrote about this at all is a strong indicator of how serious the situation was. It also brings forward the notion that the Eight Province Rebellion was not a simple triumph of justice as widely believed and that Gekkei's interim rule was not as stable as it appeared to be.

The political rivalries mentioned here also connects with much of the power struggle that marked the beginning of Shu-ou's reign with Gaiyou (崔曄) at its head. It would also be interesting to note that of the provincial lords involved in the Eight Province Rebellion (八州反逆), six of them did not last past thirty years of Shu-ou's Gyokuzui(玉髓)dynasty; three were dismissed, three executed for various crimes including bribery and treason. Of those dismissed, all died mysteriously within a year.


End file.
